Obito Uchiha
Obito Uchiha '''was a chunin-level shinobi of Konohagakure who was believed to have died during the Third Shinobi World War, but surivived with the help of his Uchiha ancestor, Madara Uchiha. Distraught by the death of the woman he loved, he became a missing-nin and dedicated his life to ending world conflict, using Madara's identity as well as the alias '''Tobi. Information Box Appearance Obito is a tall and lean-built male individual with black eyes and short, spiky black hair. The right side of his face was left heavily scarred after the events in Kusagakure, resembling whiskers. Obito wears an outfit that is similar to what the Uchiha wore during the Warring States Period; this attire includes a pair of black pants and gloves, with a white form-fitting shirt underneath. Over this he wears a purple, high-collared, long-sleeved mantle that splits down to the lower half and has the Uchiha crest over his back. Around his waist he wears a simple, light-purple ori and belt. Personality Because he was an orphan that grew up alone and without a parent's love, Obito's childhood was marked by dreams of being acknowledged. This motivated him to become a ninja so that he could, in turn, become Hokage and have the entire village recognise him at last. When Rin acknowledged him without his becoming Hokage, Obito fell in love with her and aimed to earn her love in addition to the Hokage title. But Kakashi's presence, both in the classroom and later on their team, became a wall for Obito, since Kakashi was naturally more talented than he was and had, without trying, gained Rin's affections. Though generally kind and of unwavering loyalty to his friends and allies, Obito nevertheless formed a one-sided rivalry with Kakashi Hatake. When not in competition with Kakashi, Obito would famously perform random good deeds around Konoha, especially for the elderly, which in turn made him notoriously late. He was able to spend time with Rin while she treated his injuries. Ultimately, Obito would never get the chance to reveal his feelings to Rin before his "death". As Kakashi noted, besides his student's rivalry with Sasuke and one-sided feelings for a female peer, Naruto shared other beliefs Obito had, such as his desire to become Hokage and never abandoning comrades on the battlefield. Even after "dying", Obito still cared deeply for his friends and village, and immediately wanted to return to see them again. However, upon witnessing Rin's death at the hands of Kakashi, Obito's determination and idealism were destroyed beyond any hope of repair, and as a result his personality forever changed. After Rin's death at the hands of Kakashi, Obito's determination and idealism were shattered. He became calm and focused, no longer caring about his village, his friends, or even his name, all of them being worthless parts of a miserable world that had forced Rin to die. His sole commitment was to Madara's Eye of the Moon Plan and the new peaceful world it would create; every crime was a necessary evil, every murder was a sacrifice for the greater good and a life that would be restored in the new world. He was willing to sacrifice himself for the plan and, more often, his allies, turning on them the instant they no longer had any further use to him. Like Madara before him, Obito would gain these allies by preying on the darkness in their hearts and manipulating them, either by subtly corrupting their own goals or by appearing to share their beliefs. This is best seen in the existence of Akatsuki, its wildly-differing members working together because they believe the organization furthers their own ends; in actuality they are mere tools that suit Obito's agenda. Despite how different his adult personality may seem, it is at its basest level very much the same as the person he was as a child. Obito views his actions as a station beyond Hokage; where the Hokage does what is best for the village, Obito does what's best for the world. Though Rin ever-remains in his thoughts, Kakashi and Minato are also present in his dreams of a new world, and it is the hope of reuniting their team under happier circumstances that motivates him. Kakashi theorizes that it is this conflict between who he was and who he is that drives him the most, especially in the events leading up to and following the outbreak of the Fourth Shinobi World War; he becomes increasingly hasty with his plans, first moving Akatsuki from a secretive organization to a force that directly challenged the Five Great Shinobi Countries, and later by prematurely reviving the Ten-Tails. As Obito grapples with his thoughts he at different times takes a special interest in Sasuke and Naruto. With Sasuke Uchiha, Obito starts monitoring him after their first meeting, though he avoids further contact for fear of provoking Sasuke's brother, Itachi. Once Itachi is dead he approaches Sasuke and brings him into his confidence, later remarking that the loss of five Akatsuki members was worth it to gain Sasuke's loyalty. Although Obito states a number of times that he sees Sasuke as nothing more than a disposable pawn, he nevertheless keeps an eye on him, intervening whenever Sasuke is at risk and always happy with signs of his ever-improving Sharingan and his growing isolation from all other allies. In a way, he sees in Sasuke the kind of person he is trying to be. With Naruto, however, he sees the person he once was: dreams of being Hokage and dedication to his friends. Because of the similarities Obito has with Naruto Uzumaki, hoping to demonstrate the naivety of his beliefs and the terribleness of the world so that he will come around to Obito's point of view. When Naruto refuses, Obito becomes increasingly angry and becomes determined to eliminate Naruto and his dreams so that he can eliminate the last remains of the old Obito. History Series Plot Appearances in Other Media Powers and Abilities Natural/Shinobi Powers and Abilities *Ninjutsu Master - Obito is well-versed in the art of ninjutsu. **Nature Transformation - As a recognized member of the Uchiha clan, Obito is well-versed in Fire Release techniques, which he was able to use quickly, as seen during a mission where he demonstrated in a fast use of the Fire Style: Fire Ball Jutsu. In the anime, Obito displayed the ability to conceal shuriken in multiple small fireballs. As an adult, his Fire Release prowess developed greatly, with his techniques being of the same size and scale of that of his teacher, Uchiha Madara, the strongest Uchiha in history. He can use his space-time techniques to enhance his Fire Release techniques to increase its already considerable range, such as the Explosion Storm. **Bukijutsu Expert - As an adult, Obito has been shown wielding various weapons. During the Fourth Shinobi War he began carrying the signature war fan of Madara. He has used it in a similar fashion to a flail attached to a chain, and a means of defending. With this weapon, he was able to hold his own against Naruto in his Nine-Tails Chakra Mode and Might Guy, a taijutsu master in conjunction. ***Kenjutsu Practitioner ***Shurkenjutsu Expert **Fuinjutsu Expert *Taijutsu Expert **Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant **Enhanced Strength - He also displayed great physical strength as seen when he threw Kakashi to save his life. Due to his artificial body, Obito's physical strength was increased significantly, able to crack a massive boulder shortly after his rehabilitation, strangle a ninja to death, stop a slash from Kubikiribochō's slash without injuring himself, and hold Konan off the ground by her throat, each while using only one hand. **Enhanced Endurance **Enhanced Durability *Genius-Level Intellect - As an adult, Obito is an observant and sharp thinker, capable of reading through deception. He can formulate complicated plans well in advance and accurately predict how others will act in a given set of circumstances. Even on the rare occasions where Obito is caught off-guard he is capable of creating counter-strategies while maintaining a calm and composed demeanour. He is flexible when the situation calls for it, using alternate means to achieve his objective when his original plan fails. His mental endurance is also noteworthy, as he was able to break free from Ino's Mind Body Switch Technique within mere seconds, resist Madara's mental control, and even overpower the Ten-Tails' mind. **Vast-World Knowledge **Master Tactician **Master Manipulator *Body Modifications - After being found by Madara, Obito had the right side of his body, which had been crushed by the boulder, artificially reconstructed using the same material as that of White Zetsu and its many clones. Obito's artificial body enables him to replace dismembered limbs on several occasions. During his fight against Minato, after being hit with a Rasengan, his left hand almost split from his arm, while damage looked similar to how his artificial right arm behaves after being hit. Uniquely, Obito's body oozes a white substance instead of blood. Due to his body being rebuilt by Hashirama's DNA, his physical strength and durability were greatly magnified. This artificial body also possess noticeable regenerative capabilities, as Obito's arm and shoulder was able to repair itself from the damage caused by Naruto's Rasengan within minutes. After becoming a jinchuriki, Obito's regenerative power seems to have grown, as he was able to heal almost instantly from the damage caused by a wind-enhanced Amaterasu attack, as well after having been struck by a senjutsu-empowered Rasengan, which had managed to bypass his defences. His artificial body parts also enables Obito to survive without the need for food or water, but can still enjoy the sensation of eating as seen in the anime. Due to the presence of Hashirama's DNA in his body, Obito gained the Wood Style kekkei genkai. *Barrier Ninjutsu *Ninpo Expert *Immense Chakra Power Kekkei Genkai *Sharingan - When Obito first awakened his Sharingan it already had two tomoe and he was able to take immediate advantage of it despite his inexperience. His eye gained three tomoe after witnessing Rin's death, moments before his Mangekyō Sharingan awakened. After giving up his original left eye to Kakashi, Obito obtained a new left Sharingan eye and has multiple Sharingan placed in storage should he need them. As an adult, Obito seems to be able to keep his Sharingan active at all times with minimal drain on his chakra levels. He can use his Sharingan to perform various genjutsu such as forcing Konan to revealing the whereabouts of Nagato's body, and trapping both Fū and Torune in a genjutsu for a considerable amount of time. Like Madara, Obito can use his Sharingan to place tailed beasts under his control, this control being more effective on a single target, with some difficulty when controlling more than one at the same time, allowing the beasts to temporarily break free in such instances. Obito can also perform Izanagi, a technique the Uchiha deemed a kinjutsu since the user's Sharingan is stricken with blindness and sealed away forever. While there are normally limits on how long Izanagi can remain active, Obito used Hashirama's DNA to extend the length of his Izanagi, allowing him to keep it going for five minutes while only losing one of his replacement left eyes. *Mangekyo Sharingan **Kamui *Rinnegan *Wood Style Ninjutsu Equipment *Demon Wind Shuriken *Kusari *Sword List of Moves and Techniques *Crushing Shock *Demonic Statue Chains *Fire Style: Fire Ball Jutsu *Fire Style: Fire Ball Jutsu - Flame Wind *Fire Style: Explosion Storm *Fire Style: Phoenix Flower Jutsu *Genjutsu: Sharingan *Great Fanned Flame *Heaven and Earth Explosion Burial *Izanagi *Kamui *Outer Path *Rinne Rebirth Jutsu *Summoning Jutsu: Gedo Statue *Summoning Jutsu: Ten-Tails *Tailed Beast Bomb *Uchiha Flame Formation *Wood Style: Cutting Jutsu List of Awakenings *Sharingan *Mangekyo Sharingan *Rinnegan *Summoning: Gedo Statue *Summoning: Ten-Tails Relationships Friends/Allies *Minato Namikaze (Sensei) *Kakashi Hatake (Best friend and rival) *Rin Nohara (Love interest, deceased) *Madara Uchiha (formerly) Neutral *Madara Uchiha *Zetsu Enemies/Rivals *Naruto Uzumaki (formerly) *Sasuke Uchiha *Kakashi Hatake (formerly) *Konohagakure (formerly) *Kirkgakure Quotes *''Taste despair!'' *''I'll sever the fate of this reality!'' *(to Kakashi Hatake) - Kakashi, Don't... There's no need for you to suffer anymore. *(to Naruto Uzumaki) - This entire world... Will end! *(to Naruto Uzumaki) - Trivia * See Also * Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Males Category:Former Konohagakure Ninja Category:Akatsuki Category:Uchiha Clan Category:Humans Category:Missing-nin Category:Legendary Shinobi Category:Vanderich Category:Wood Style Users Category:Villains Alliance